My life
by Ygnasia
Summary: Inspite of the bandages around her, you can still clearly see the beauty in the girl. The girl owns a silky brunette hair and a beautiful pale skin. The elevator stopped and came in a tall-lean guy with long hair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything unless I said so.

**Reminder:** This is my new fanfic and I'm new to this, Please do not expect too much from me.

English is not my subject.

* * *

It doesn't cost anything to be nice.

* * *

"I really want to go!" yelled a girl to his brother.

"You still need to take a rest Aoi, your legs are not fully healed yet" a blonde boy said.

"But-but, I promised Mikan that I will visit her as soon as I got healed." Aoi said as water began forming in her eyes.

"Who is Mikan by the way, Aoi?" Mochu asked.

"Remember the ball 8 years ago in Japan? The day when I escaped from the hospital and then I attend the ball only wearing a hospital gown? "Aoi started.

**Flashback**

_[8 years ago]_

_A girl wearing a hospital gown was awestricken as she scattered her eyes at the hall. The hall was full of noble people all around the world. The ball was being held by her family. Unfortunately, her grandfather didn't allowed her to go to the ball because of her condition. Aoi's leg was so weak that she cannot walk properly on her own Thus, leading her to stay in the hospital for an operation._

_But what catches her attention most was the group of ballerinas who were laughing, enough to attract the attention of some boys._

_Aoi wanted to get to know them, so she went towards to the group and introduced herself._

"_Hi, my name is-Aoi." she said nervously, as the group stared at her._

"_I wanted to be friends with-" Aoi continued but was suddenly cut off by a pink-haired girl who seems to be the leader of the group. "Sorry, we don't talk to strangers and especially we don't talk to a mentally ill person like you." The girl told her as she pointed her clothes down to her dress. _

"_Come on Luna, don't waste your time in that hideous__ creature we're going to perform soon." She heard one of the Girl's companion said. Aoi, hurt at what she heard, ran away from the hall, not caring about the pain she was feeling from her legs. 'They are right, I'm hopeless.' She thought, until she bumped into someone._

"_Ouch."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump you" Aoi told her and bowed not bothering to see the face of the person, and was about to walk away until someone grabbed her hands. She looked up to see who the person is; the person is smiling beautifully at her. She was drowned at her beauty and smiled back at her._

"_See you're smiling already." The girl told her._

_Aoi looked at her with wide eyes._

"_You look great with that smile."She continued._

"_Oohh, Sorry for my sudden action, My name is Mikan, Lets be friends okay?" The girl said still smiling while holding Aoi's hand._

_Aoi was surprised by her words. She didn't expect that someone as beautiful as a goddess would want to be friends with her. "Uhmmm... I'm Aoi." She blushed_

"_Come, I'll show you something." Mikan told her as she drag Aoi along the garden. The garden was full of Sakura trees and colorful flowers. She stared at Mikan who was smiling with her hair waving with the air._

_They both settled down in the grass, Mikan looked at her and said "You were crying a while ago, so I drag you here. I'm happy that you are already smiling now." Aoi gave Mikan her biggest smile then she suddenly noticed Mikan's clothes. Her clothes were the same with the group of ballerina a while ago._

"_You're a ballerina right? Why are you still here with me? You should be already performing there"_

_Aoi asked, and looked at Mikan whose eyes were widely opened. Aoi thought it was her fault why Mikan didn't perform. Feeling guilty, she cried but Mikan hugged her._

"_I'm sorry, it is my-" Aoi said and was cut off by Mikan who pinched her cheeks._

"_It is okay, Aoi. Besides I cannot sleep when I see a person crying. Since you are my new friend, you are more important to me. And besides I can still dance right? I can only have a unique friend once."_

"_Mikan nee-chan, you know what-I really wanted to be a ballerina but I can't because I was born this way. My legs were not normal compared to others."_

"_How old are you, Aoi?" Mikan suddenly asked._

_Aoi who notice of the sudden question looked down, and said "seven"._

_She thought that Mikan is changing the subject because Mikan knew that she is hopeless._

"_I'm 9 years old."_

_She was about to cry when someone patted her and it was Mikan._

"_Here don't cry. Look, everything happens for a reason. I know you're strong and I know that you are going to find a way to reach your dreams. Go for it. Fly to your hearts and reach those stars. You are still young to give up. I wish that someday your legs will be healed, and if that happen promise me you're going to let me know okay? I'll be the one to teach you ballet. I'm always here Aoi. You can rely on me."_

_Mikan said with a reassuring smile._

"_I will." Aoi said without hesitation._

_"Pinky promise?"_

_Aoi nodded._

_They've been playing at the garden for the rest of the night. Aoi was glad that she has found a new friend, First friend to be exact. Mikan waved a goodbye to Aoi since her grandfather called in her phone. Then somebody dragged Aoi and it was her bodyguards assigned to her by her grandpa. On the next day, her parents sent her to America for the operation. Aoi was afraid, she didn't want operations. After all the struggling, she didn't have any choice but to go there. She wanted to contact Mikan but she didn't know how._

_Unknown to her, Mikan was in the hospital trying to fight death._

**END of flashback**

"So that's the story. Come on Nat; why not give some credits to your sister's heroine? Your sister told us that she is beautiful. Why not grant her request?" Koko grinned, while the others sweat dropped.

While Aoi was telling the story, Natsume looks like he's not listening but in fact, he is listening. He was thankful for the girl because if not because of her, Aoi would still have been like that.

When he heard that Aoi wants to go back to Japan, he refused because he didn't want to see Luna, her ex-gf again. Because when Luna would know about Aoi, as Natsume's sister, She will use it in luring him around. He wanted the idea of Koko, giving credits to that girl called Mikan but he suddenly noticed that what Koko said has a different meaning. Natsume glared at him and said. "No means No." and walked out of the room.

* * *

_To clear things up_, Aoi have been the _habitue_ of the hospital because of her health, and Mikan got in an accident which you will know more in the next coming chapters.

thanks !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed.**

**Warning: **Childish Plot. Grammatical Errors. Clichés.

* * *

**-Dinner—**

"Please? Mommy Please?" Aoi said showing her puppy eyes while pleading to her mom.

"Fine. I'll let you go back to Japan. In one condition, you will go there with your brother." Her father told her.

"What?" Natsume objected.

"Come on, Nat. You know Japan much better than Aoi. No offence. But I really don't want to let _Luna_ took care of Aoi." Their Mother said, scrunching her nose after she mentioned Luna's name.

"Yippee!" With great excitement, she finished her food to the point that she nearly choked, then she dashed towards her room and started packing her things. Their parents watched Aoi with happiness. They knew how excited Aoi was. Knowing Aoi, they knew that the girl Mikan, Aoi have been talking about, is a great person.

Natsume scowled at their parents' decision. He knew their father too well. He didn't only want to babysit Aoi but also to take care of their company there.

**-The Arrival—**

"Waahhh! Natsume-sama! Marry me!" The fan girls screamed, when Aoi, Natsume and his friends arrived.

'Damn, how did they know I'm here' Natsume cured at the back of his head.

"Natsume-kun!" he heard someone calling him. He didn't need to turn around because that voice is the voice Natsume loathes the most. He was about to walk away when someone hugged him from the back. He removed those hands _disgustedly_ and turned around only to see Luna Koizumi smiling seductively at him. "I know you wanted to surprise me but I surprised you first." Luna said.

Natsume shrugged since he hates Luna so much. He didn't know what had gotten into him in the past few years on why he dated Luna. But in dating Luna he has an advantage to get away from the fan girls, but not from her. Even though he already dumps Luna before, Luna seems to have a way to lure Natsume around. And what's worst? Luna will be the fiancée of Natsume. Yes. It was all planned by Luna.

"I really miss you so much!" she continued and hugged him again and kissed him on the lips. But when she opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see that she is kissing with an ugly boy. She turned her back and ran away, conscious that all the people in the airport are staring at her with disgust.

Aoi, who witnessed all of this, was surprised that the Luna before, was the Koizumi Luna her brother _was _dating. She loves her brother so much. Much to her dismay—it only meant that her brother is dating her for a very long time. Now that she met her again, she couldn't help but to get mad at Natsume.

Why? Because Aoi thought that Natsume was an Idiot for falling in love with the bitch.

…until someone smacked her.

"Don't ever think about it." She heard an icy tone said.

"Ouch...Hey why did you—"Aoi blinked her eyes twice.

'How did I got here?' she thought. She was not in the airport any more. But instead, she was already at their mansion.

"Welcome back, Aoi! I thought you won't get back anymore" Ruka teased said.

"You've been spacing out since you set your foot here in Japan." Mochu added.

"Idiot" She heard her brother muttered.

The boys except Natsume spent the whole day sleeping since they were tired from the trip. Natsume was reading a manga in a sakura tree. While Aoi have been preparing her things for school tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of school and it is also her first time to study in a school.

When the night comes, Aoi was sleeping peacefully while the boys are wide awake so they decided to hang in a night club. Once they stop in the night club, there were a bunch of ladies flirting with them.

"Man, this club is so boring." Koko whined as he took a sip on his beer.

"Yeah, unlike some other guys there who enjoyed being with those girls." Mochu added as he pointed his finger towards Natsume and Ruka.

"ho ho ho… what happened to the both of you?" A tall leaned guy teasingly said. "You didn't seem to enjoy your nights." He added.

"Tono are you sure this is the best club in Japan?" Kitsuneme asked him.

"Yup! Unfortunately the queen met an accident a week ago, that's why the girls here are taking their chance to rule this club and they are WRONG." Tono said.

"WOW! You sound like you've been busted by that girl."Ruka commented.

"since when did you two appear?" Tono asked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Since those bitches over there are trying to remove the last pieces of their clothes" Natsume pointed out. The boys laughed while Natsume and Ruka glared at them. They were used to this kind of situation were girls are always flirting with them.

"hah! That so-called QUEEN should be dead by now. Knowing those kinds of girls will actually do what they want." Ruka started trying to change the topic.

"You're actually wrong. She was bumped by a car, in saving one of her friends. Well, that news is not really new to us. But this time it's critical." Tono said. "When she first came here, she already got the title of QUEEN—she got the best moves. She was perfect in everyone's eyes" Tono smiled.

"Tono, you're getting really creepy when you smile" Koko said. Then Mochu glared at him.

"When she entered this club, she got put into so many troubles. But believe me she has so many loyal body guards." Tono continued and shivered.

The boys excluding Natsume stared at Tono in disbelief. It is his first time in describing a girl. Heck, it was also obvious that Tono is concern about the girl just by looking at his eyes.

"ho ho ho… the great Tonoichi is actually in love?" Koko teasingly said.

SMACK!

"Hey! what's that for?" Koko whined as he massages the lump on his head, while the others sighed.

"I tried to court her, I woke up in the hospital full of bandages and the next thing I knew is that I've been sleeping in the hospital for 3 days." Tono said. Koko shivered at that thought, while the boys, except Natsume, gulped down.

**DINNER**

Aoi and Natsume were eating with Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu and Ruka, since they were all staying in the same house. It was dinner time and everything was silent, all you can hear was Koko who was eating like a pig.

"So how was your first day in school, Aoi?" Ruka asked trying to destroy the silent atmosphere.

"Did you found a new friend? How about the girl Mikan?" Kitsuneme added.

Then Natsume glared at them. Natsume already knew the answer by just looking at Aoi.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer." Ruka said but was butted by Aoi.

"I-I, Mikan studied in the same school as mine. But didn't continued... because-because… she was- was…is-de-" Aoi couldn't help but to cry. Natsume patted her back until she settled down. They were still in the dining room and the gang lost their appetite. So they decided to call it a day.

**Meanwhile in Natsume's room**

"Ne… Natsume how about if we visit the QUEEN a visit tomorrow?" Mochu asked.

"I'll pass" Natsume answered.

"Great Idea! Let's see if what will be that so-called QUEEN will be the reaction once she sees us!" Kitsuneme said with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, and then he suddenly remembered Natsume's answer.

"Ow, Come on Nat—don't be such a killjoy" Koko said pleadingly said and pouted.

Natsume glared at him. Who wouldn't love that kind of nickname?

"Hey, don't force Natsume. In fact, we already agreed to accompany Aoi in the studio since she wanted to be a ballerina." Ruka told them defending his friend.

* * *

Tell me something I don't know.

XD


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY—**

"I can't believe we are going here just the three of us" Koko pouted.

"Chillax guys, with this look I'm sure that girl will fall for us." Mochu said trying to relax Koko and Kitsuneme. Seeing the reaction of Tono before, they are pretty sure that he was serious at that time and they were just curious about that girl. They were about to step inside the elevator when they saw a beautiful girl sleeping in a wheel chair and they stopped staring when they heard a fake cough and said, "Are you going to use the elevator or not?." The three boys walked inside the elevator and started fantasizing the girl.

Inspite of the bandages around her, you can still clearly see the beauty in the girl. The girl owns a silky brunette hair and a beautiful pale skin. The elevator stopped and came in a tall-lean guy with long hair.


End file.
